In Their Place
by Ressa50
Summary: Harry and Hermione spend their last night at Hogwarts together in a special place. Extremely fluffy ficlet ahead.


In Their Place  
  
A/N: Just another fluffy ficlet. Hope you like it.  
  
Harry walked by the lake for the last time as a Hogwarts student. The leaving feast had concluded hours before. It was now close to midnight and the moonlight was spread over the lake making it look milky. The stars were shining brightly and Harry smiled as he thought this just might be the perfect evening. He glanced out over the water and thought about their first year boat trip over the lake. He couldn't believe time had passed so quickly. Tomorrow he would leave Hogwarts and go on to whatever was next. He put his hands in his pockets and played with a small box that rested there. He knew he could be ready for the future as long as one thing was secure.  
  
Harry looked toward the castle and in the moonlight saw a young woman walking toward him. He smiled as he watched her pull her thick curly hair out of her face and fix her skirt. She was so beautiful. Harry's heart always skipped a beat when she was came near him. His heart was practically beating out of his chest now.  
  
Harry met Hermione and held out his arms to her. She happily sunk into him, wrapping her own arms around him. The pulled apart and Harry bent down and gave her a sweet kiss that seemed to leave her dizzy for a moment.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Harry grabbing her hand.  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see, we're going to have to walk a little.."  
  
Harry led Hermione around the forbidden forest to a little clump of trees that grew to the side. A small bush grew in between the tallest two trees. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a small spell. The bush jumped up and moved aside revealing a small path. Harry and Hermione walked down the path hand and hand until they reached a clearing. The grass was greener here, and in the middles of the small clearing one large tree grew . At the foot of this tree was a patch of lilies.  
  
"Lilies? Here?" said Hermione bending down to examine them.  
  
"They are always in bloom here. I want to show you something."  
  
Harry pointed to the tall tree that grew next to the lilies. Hermione examined it and gasped  
  
"JP and LE? Harry, these are your parents' initials."  
  
Harry smiled and replied, "Yes, and my father carved that in the tree and put these ever blooming lilies here. Sirius told me this was their place. They would come here to talk and be alone. Their last night at Hogwarts, my father brought my mum here He made the lilies for her and carved this tree. Then he...."  
  
"He did what, Harry?" asked Hermione wide eyed  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see," said Harry pulling out his wand.  
  
Harry then flicked his wand and in Hermione's hand appeared a bouquet of different flowers.  
  
"I tried to think of a flower that would best represent you, but then I realize that was impossible. Your beauty ,intelligence, kindness, and friendship could never be summed up in one flower. It takes all kinds to even begin to compare to you, " Harry pointed to an Acacia , "this represents our childhood friendship. I am so grateful we shared our young lives together. The purple lilac is for young love. This is an Orchid which stands for your beauty. I think nothing could ever be as beautiful as you Hermione This is Chrysanthemum which represents the truth your intelligence never fails to find. I am in wonder everyday at how brilliant you are. And this ," said Harry as he picked a forget-me-not out of Hermione's had, "is a forget-me-not which stands for true love. We may have fallen in love at a young age, but it will last forever."  
  
Harry handed the flower back to Hermione kissing her lightly on the cheek. He then flicked his wand again and in next to the lilies that grew, a new batch of flowers sprang up.  
  
"They will always bloom, just like our love."  
  
Harry then pointed his wand at the tree and underneath his parents initials HP + HG were carved.  
  
"Sirius said that my father once told him, that he believe his name and my mum's were written down together in the book of life. I believe ours are right there next to them. The initials on this tree will be a part of that tree forever, just like you will always be a part of me."  
  
"What did your father do next, Harry?" asked Hermione quietly.  
  
Harry then took Hermione by the hand and looked into her brown eyes that were filled with tears. The tears made her beautiful eyes glisten and Harry could see his own intense green ones in them.  
  
"Hermione, growing up I thought of all the sadness surrounding my parents. They were young, in love, and had just had a child together. I thought it was unfair that they didn't get to enjoy that together longer. It made me scared to fall in love. I didn't think I could stand living with the thought that it could all end just like my parents' lives. But then I fell in love with you. I realized how amazing each day was. I realized that I would rather live one day with you than a thousand without. You are my life. I don't want to face the future without you in it."  
  
Harry pulled out the small box and go down on his knee. He opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring surrounded in a circle of small sapphires.  
  
"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione had tears streaming from her eyes and she caught her breath before she spoke.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I'll love you for as long as I breath."  
  
"That's all I ask", said Harry with a smile.  
  
Harry took Hermione's hand and place the small ring on her slim finger. He looked up at Hermione and opened his mouth to speak, but it was her turn to make him dizzy.  
  
Hermione kissed Harry with more passion then ever before. Harry recovered quickly and return Hermione's kiss. Later Harry would remember everything about that night in vivid detail. He would remember the taste of Hermione's skin, the smell of her hair, the feel of her body as it conformed to his. He would remember hearing Hermione gasp his name as he entered her for the first time. The way their bodies learned to move together in perfect motion. Making love to her would always be amazing, but never again would it be like this. Never again would he experience the taste of her, the feel of her, or making her climax for the first time. He would remember not being able to comprehend loving someone that much. He would remember knowing for the first time just how lucky he was to find his perfect match.  
  
Harry and Hermione spent their last night at Hogwarts in that clearing together. Making love for the first time just like the other young couple who had claimed that spot as their own years before. If trees could tell stories, these trees would surely be of the beauty of young love.  
  
As the sun was rising, Harry was still awake watching Hermione sleep in his arms. He hugged her tighter against him, content to just feel her soft skin touch his own. He became amazed at her beauty as the sun lit up her face. He kissed her forehead and whispered softly, without knowing it , the same words his father had spoken to the woman he loved,  
  
"Life or death, you are mine for eternity" 


End file.
